dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranked Season 4
Ranked season 4 started October 20th, 2017 and will finish March 28th, 2018. Ranked Get Ranked Ranked Points Players will earn points for every match they play, the better the player's team does, the more points players earn. Players will also earn point at the end of the ranked season, January 2018, reflective of their Rank. Point earnings range from 100 points for a Bronze Recruit, to 4500 for Elite Operative! Ranked Season 4 Cases Limited edition Loadout Cards with exclusive Ranked Season 4 skin. Earn them by either playing Ranked Season 4 and spending your Ranked Points in the in-game store, or beating the odds and hope to get a 2% chance case drop after a Ranked match. Rewards Fragger Obsidian Two Obsidian Loadout Cards that reflect the most-played Fragger card in Ranked Season 3 and Casual Play. They can purchased in the in-game store. Battle Hardened Trinket An exclusive Ranked Season 4 trinket just for playing rank during season 4. Ranked Season 4 Trinket An exclusive Ranked Season 4 trinket reflecting the highest Rank attained during the season. Note: moving down a rank won’t cost you a higher trinket. Changes Additions * Turtle makes his debut – The Turkish Engineer joins the Ranked fray for the first time * Dome Redux and Vault have also been added to the map selection * We’ve reduced the amount of time it takes to go up in Rank, allowing players to find their “correct” Rank more quickly * If a player has never been Ranked before, we now factor in their Casual Skill Rating during their placement matches to improve balance * Based on last Season’s analysis; large, higher-skilled parties will now be matched against even tougher opponents * At the end of the match we now display the ‘Average Rank’ for each team, which includes the ‘hidden rating’ of Unranked players Gameplay Changes * We’ve made some general Overtime changes, with Overtime now being activated if the match ends while: ** C4 is being planted – before this only included C4 that was already planted ** EV is being repaired – before this only included the EV being actively Escorted * To help prevent situations where Attackers can 'steamroll' a following Objective without Defenders getting a chance to contest the area, we’ve also added a ‘Fall Back’ grace period when a Primary Objective is completed ** After a Primary Objective is completed, Defenders have a 5s grace-period where they can respawn instantly Casual Matchmaking * Searching for servers now occurs in the background during the Team Lineup ** This should reduce the wait-time in every single match by around 15 seconds * Updated the expansion bar to give a more precise estimated waiting time * Players can now join a match in progress during searching if a slot becomes available * Improved feedback when party invites fail while actively searching * Improved UI notifications when a game update is available while actively searching * Fixed a few bugs that sometimes caused the Lobby to fail when a player lost connection Other Improvements and Fixes Vault * Fixed hitboxes around several archways where players could be shot through the arches * Fixed collision on the gate by the 1st defender spawn point which allowed players to jump on top of the gate * Fixed collision around repairable bridge where players could clip through ceiling instead of being crushed * Fixed bug where players could still be crushed by deliverable container after it has landed * Removed invisible ramp in corridor near the 3rd Objective. * Fixed inaccurate invisible collision on bridge in 1st Objective * Fixed inaccurate invisible collision near one of the gates close to the second Objective Defender spawn point * Fixed bad decal around car crash area * Fixed several small gaps in level geometry where players could see outside the map * Fixed collision on fan prop along Royal Road * Fixed bug where the second slot of the Power Core container would play the wrong animation * Fixed bug where building entrance near the 3rd Objective used interior wallpaper texture * Fixed distance culling that resulted in undesired pop-in of numerous props throughout the level. Guardian * Reduced the length of Guardian's Special Taunt 3 * Fixed bug where Guardian's batons used wrong sound effect when hitting walls * Fixed bug where Guardian's hand appeared in an unnatural pose while crouching * Fixed bug where Guardian had no audio lines for when arming C4, constructing, dying, and several taunts * Fixed bug where Guardian Sky Shield couldn't be damaged by melee attacks * Fixed bug where Guardian's Sky Shield could sometimes fail to deploy after being thrown * Fixed bug where Guardian's Sky Shield could shoot projectiles slightly beyond the extent of its range * Fixed bug where Guardian's Sky Shield wouldn't be disabled if thrown in to an active Phantom EMP * Fixed bug where 'Guardian' XP could be earnt when incapacitating an enemy without defending a teammate Javelin * Javelin's Rocket Launcher charge-up now has directional loudness, so the charge-up is very audible to a potential target * Smart Ammunition Armor: ** Increased radius to 3.2m (from 2.8m) ** Increased Javelin's ammo giving rate to 1/2 of a Magazine per second (from 1/3) ** Increased cooldown for giving herself ammunition to 20s (from 12s) ** Increased Ammo Reach Augment to 25% extra ammo giving radius (from 15%) * Fixed bug where Javelin's rocket firing effects could only play once for the duration of a round General Improvements and Fixes * Tweaked positional audio for Hurtsall 2K, Hoigat .224 & SHAR-C to make them easier to identify and locate when in use by other players * Fixed bug where melee attacks could be absorbed by walls/floors where they should have connected with a player * Fixed bug that granted Tripped XP when Proxy detonated a Proximity Mine against teammates * Fixed bug where quick action items (ammo packs, health packs, etc) appeared briefly back in player hands before switching back to previously selected weapon * Fixed bug where third person animations for quick actions (ammo packs, health packs, etc) would only play once * Fixed bug where completing the Assault Course with a new account could incorrectly award the wrong Achievements/Trinkets * Fixed bug where player's weapons could appear solid black after using fixed machine gun spots * Fixed bug where reloading for some automatic weapons could take the wrong amount of bullets from player's ammo pool to refill the magazine * Fixed bug that granted Splash Damage XP when Kira suicides and is finished by her Orbital Laser * Fixed bug where 'Stick Together' XP could be earned while incapacitated References